


Always.

by Toto93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cute, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fred doesn't get it, Love Triangles, Romance, Shy Fred, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toto93/pseuds/Toto93
Summary: Andromeda Lovett has grown up believing that she'd be able to be with the guy she loves, eventually. However her mother has other ideas.





	Always.

_Thank you once again for accepting my invitation._

“No way” I whispered through gritted teeth, crumpling the parchment.

  _I look forward to attending the Quidditch cup with you._

_Yours truly_

_Draco Malfoy._

Reading through the letter over and over again wasn’t changing the words; Draco was under the impression that I was going with him and his family. There was only one explanation for this.

 “Mother!” I yelled as I burst through the living room door, I marched over to where my mother was sat by the fire and thrust the letter in to her face. “What, pray tell, is this?”

 My mother, Maria Lovett, sipped her tea thoughtfully, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Why, that appears to be a letter my dear.” She hummed.

 “I know it’s a letter, mother, what I don’t understand is why the Malfoy boy has written this letter to me. He’s under the impression that I’ll be going to the Quidditch world cup with him. Funny thing is, I don’t recall receiving an invitation from him, I was under the impression that I’d be going with the Weasley’s as per our agreement!” My rant lost steam towards the end; I knew this wasn’t a fight that I was going to win.

 “Well, Andromeda” I winced as she used my full name, she set down her cup of tea gracefully “I have been corresponding with Lucius Malfoy and he has let me know that Draco has expressed an interest in you. He asked if you would join them, I found their invitation to be much more desirable than the Weasley’s, therefore I accepted on your behalf.” Mother explained.

 I couldn’t help it, I stared dumbfounded at her, and my legs shook as I examined her bored expression.

 “But… Mother… You promised. I’ve done everything you asked this summer. I have been to all the social occasions without argument. You promised I could spend my school years with whom I choose. I was looking forward to going with… the Weasleys.”

 “I can’t understand why, blood traitors as they are.” Maria scowled in disgust, which sent shivers down my spine.

 “Please… Don’t.” I whispered. I could see her knuckles turn white as she gripped the arms of the chair.

 “I’ll say as I please my girl! I’ve ignored your soft spot for that Weasley boy and his family, under the impression it would fade in time, but it’s been long enough. You head strong girl, you will do as you’re told and accept Draco’s courtship. He comes from a fine family, one of the last pure blood lines!” She hissed as she stood, gipping my shoulders tight enough to bruise. “You should consider yourself lucky he’s taken a shine to you. You’ve lived in the clouds for far too long. It’s over.”

 My vision blurred as I nodded solemnly, it was done. Nothing I could say would change her mind.

 “I must write to the Weasley’s… it’d only be polite to let them know I can’t come with them.” I whispered.

 Mother smiled sweetly as she nodded “You’re right, my dear. We must show kindness to those below us.”

 A whimper escaped my lips before I could stop it and I turned to leave. The excitement I had felt this whole summer to spend time with the Weasley's… one in particular, left and now I just wished it would go by quickly.

 

* * *

 

A brisk knocking at the Weasley twins door pulled Fred out of a particularly pleasant dream that involved launching a bludger at Draco Malfoy’s head. He groaned as he pulled his cover over his head just as Molly Weasley bustled through the door and yanked his curtains open. Fred peaked out from under the covers and glared at his mum.

 “Get up Fred, the mail’s arrived.” She announced.

 Fred blanched as he stared up at her, her usualy bright smile was tense and strained.

 “So? I never get any mail… What’s wrong mum?” He croaked, his voice full of sleep as he rubbed his eyes.

 “I think you should come downstairs and see for yourself.” She muttered before walking out of the room leaving Fred alone and confused.

 He pushed himself out of bed and stretched slowly before stumbling out of his room still in his pyjkamas. As he walked down the creaky stairs the animated whispers of his family died down, he entered the kitchen only to be mer witrh six pairs of concerned eyes staring in his direction.

 "Mornin’ family.” He grinned, trying to break the tension “Did I lose my good looks in my sleep or something?”

 George stood up, gripping a rolled up parchment that he held out in Fred’s direction.

 “Um, mate, this came this morning. It’s from Andy.” Goerge mumbled.

 Fred took the parchment from George and looked around at his family. “Seriously guys, what’s going on.” He laughed but even to his ears it sounded fake. He sighed in defeat and unrolled the letter.

_Dear Weasley Family,_

_Forgive me for the late notice but a change of circumstance has made me unable to attend the Quidditch World Cup with you. My Mother has accepted another invitation on my behalf and has impressed upon me the_ _importance of this event so I am obliged to accept. Again, please accept my deepest apologies at having to rescind my acceptance of your initial invitation, I’m completely aware of how rude this is given how little notice I am able to give. See you in September._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Andromeda Lovett_

Fred’s tight grip crumpled the parchment slightly before he forcibly relaxed his grip and smiled brightly at his family.

 “I don’t see what the big deal is, she can’t come with us. Whatever.” Fred laughed a little too loudly before glaring down at the ground. “I mean, she doesn’t say who the other person is, it could be anyone and this just means I can invite Jordan instead. She doesn’t even like Quidditch.” Fred realised he was rambling and turned to stalk back up the stairs.

 “Fred…” George called after him.

 “Just… forget it. I don’t care.”

 But Fred did care, he cared a whole lot and it bugged him not knowing who she’d be going with instead.


End file.
